


I'm Afraid to Love and Be Loved

by readbycandlelight



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Drabble, F/M, Love Confessions, OTP Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readbycandlelight/pseuds/readbycandlelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“There’s hope. This is real. I am afraid.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Afraid to Love and Be Loved

**Author's Note:**

> Late night drabbles can either be a fit of madness or brilliance. I'm not sure which this is.

I’m Afraid to Love and Be Loved

~~~~~

It is during one of their idle moments, sharing earbuds and listening to music on Darcy’s iPod while everyone else ignores them, that she tells Loki that when she’s in the lab and bored she likes to have romantic daydreams about a lot of the people around them. Steve Rogers. Coulson. Dr Banner. Even the Black Widow. Just harmless daydreams she says, that aren’t real and have a zero chance of ever happening.

Loki has always been adept at knowing what isn’t being said, and he’s never been more willing to point something out. “And what of me? Have you ever daydreamed about me?”

Darcy’s eyes suddenly won’t meet his. “No,” she mumbles, almost as if she’s shy. Darcy is never shy. “How could I? It’s kind of hard to daydream about someone who is already staring right back at me.”

And there is something significant not being said here. Something deep, secretive, and intimate, like a diary that has been unlocked but not opened. Loki knows what’s inside, but the icy-hot shuddering feelings quaking him to the core have always made him dig his heels in and leave the feelings unnamed.

Her deep blue eyes finally meet his. “I’m afraid of the way you look at me like I’m the only thing in the room.”

“I am afraid of the way you make me feel hope that I may have somewhere I belong.” 

He realises he’s actually said it, this is not one of his daydreams (for Loki has daydreams too, and they are all about Darcy). This has really happened, he has confessed these things, and he feels sick and afraid. He stiffens and starts to pull away, expecting rejection because that is the way his life has come to play out.

“Loki, wait.” A soft warm hand grasps one of his and tugs, asking him to turn back. He does, and Darcy is kissing him.

“There’s hope. This is real. I am afraid,” she repeats between kisses.

 

~~Finis~~


End file.
